This application seeks continued support for a Pediatric Gastroenterology Training program at the University of Pittsburgh and Children's Hospital of Pittsburgh of UPMC. Our specific aim is to train pediatric physician- scientists and non-physician scientists for independent academic careers investigating topics relevant to gastrointestinal, pancreatic and hepatic diseases in infancy and childhood. A key goal of the proposed program is to prepare each trainee to transition to their own mentored scholar award (K-series). Our program includes two years of clinical or laboratory research for physician-scientists and non-physician scientists. The research years will be supervised by a committee of faculty selected from the University of Pittsburgh academic community based on their history of productivity, their interest in research in gastroenterology or hepatology, their history of obtaining funding and their commitment to training. In addition to providing a research environment for trainees, members of the faculty will also serve on individually tailored Project Committees, which will oversee, evaluate and guide the scientific and intellectual progress of each trainee. Trainees will work side-by-side with other MD, PhD and MD/PhD predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees. We have now trained four physician-scientists in this environment. The two that graduated are in academic programs and continuing to pursue research careers. The two that will graduate in June 2010 have accepted positions at academic institutions. In the past grant period, the Department of Pediatrics including the Division of Pediatric Gastroenterology moved into a new 300,000 square foot research building adjacent to the new Children's Hospital confirming the commitment of the Institution to fostering research. The institutional commitment to research, the dedication of our faculty to mentor young scientists and the excellent fellow candidates attracted to our program makes this an outstanding environment to successfully train the next generation of scientists in Pediatric Gastroenterology.